


Where Home Is

by reiuse



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 4.56 spoilers, Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiuse/pseuds/reiuse
Summary: After the battle with Zenos, the WoL wakes up in Ishgard and is greeted immediately by Aymeric. Their talk manages to calm much of the WoL's nerves and yet there's one thing that still yet confuses them.- - -"My home," you tilt your head. "It's here, is it not?"





	Where Home Is

Aymeric had always been someone who thought of your well-being, and this time was no different. “You have carried the hopes of some half-dozen nations—and we are all eternally grateful for your efforts—but no one is without their limits. Not even you.”

 

For a few moments, he pauses, eyes crinkling ever so slightly as his lips tug themselves up into a smile. “Leave this fight to us, my friend. You have earned your rest.”

 

A part of you wants to disagree; despite the fact that there was no longer an immediate threat looming over everybody’s heads it just didn’t feel right to sit around and do nothing. Perhaps it was just the title of the Warrior of Light talking, or maybe it was because all of your friends in the scions were falling one by one, though you find yourself more restless these days.

 

Nevertheless, you nod your head in agreement, finding yourself smiling back at the raven-haired Elezen.

 

“Ah, but before I forget… I was asked to deliver a message as soon as you woke.” His voice softens, becoming even gentler than before—something you didn’t deem possible until now. “A reminder that you are not alone, though many of your allies have fallen. When you are well and rested, you are to return home, where friends will be waiting for you.”

 

The sentence caught you off guard.

 

"My home," you tilt your head. "It's here, is it not?"

 

Aymeric stumbles for a minute, blinking a few times to process if he heard your words correctly. “Pardon?”

 

“My home,” you repeat, adjusting yourself to a more comfortable position on the bed. “It’s here, is it not?”

 

Despite the fact that you have repeated yourself, Aymeric still seems at a lost, looking at you with curious eyes as if urging you to explain.

 

“Ishgard,” you begin, gently taking one of his hands in both of your own. “I consider this place my home. I have Count Edmont who treats me as if I was his own child, Artoirel considers me to be his sibling, and even if Emmanellain doesn’t exactly consider me to be a part of the family I can’t help but think of him as my sometimes idiotic younger brother.”

 

Squeezing the Lord Commander’s hand your heart practically swells when you feel him give a light squeeze of his own back. “Even though they aren’t here anymore, Haurchefant and Ysayle, I could never forget about them. Estinien is rough around the edges, though I know he cares in his own way. Lucia is so hardworking that we've managed to bond on how we're both workaholics," you chuckle slightly to yourself at that, remembering a time where she had caught you adventuring to Coerthas in the middle of the night. "Hilda and I haven’t gotten to know each other much, but we’re slowly becoming friends. And you, Aymeric,” a pause, “have been nothing but kind to me since the day we first met, even if some of your actions prove otherwise.”

 

You take a deep breath, not used to talking this much all at once. “The Scions will always be my family. I love and care for them deeply and there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do to see them happy and safe… but Ishgard is the place where I can call home.” Leaning forward, you tug down on his hands, bringing his body closer to yours, foreheads meeting in the middle with a gentle bump.

 

“Even if I wasn’t born here, even if I started off as an outsider, it’s a place where I know I can always return to… because there are kind, gentle people like you to welcome me back home.”

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO JUST FINISHED STORMBLOOD
> 
> i had a mighty need to write this after seeing all the people on tumblr responding to this scene that ishgard was their home and my fanfiction instincts kicked in like a truck
> 
> also it's like 1 am and i didn't proof read this at all
> 
> edit: IT'S NO LONGER 1 AM AND I REALIZED NOW MY MISTAKE; I HAD FORGOTTEN TO MENTION LUCIA  
> I'M SO SORRY


End file.
